La otra opción
by Lil's de Lioncourt
Summary: ¿Y si Lucius Malfoy hubiera tenido otra opción ante los mortífagos y Narcissa? Una que no pudo ver o tal vez no quiso ver ...
1. El principio del fin

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece todo es de la gran J.K. Rowling, salvo los personajes que no reconozcan los cuales han salido de mi cabecita.

Este es el primer fanfiction que escribo y espero que me dejen reviews para que pueda mejorar en todo lo posible. Esta historia poco o nada tiene en común con lo que J.K. escribió, según pasen los capítulos se irán dando cuenta. Bueno no me enrollo más, espero que les guste y ¡A leer!

_**La otra opción**_

_**Capitulo uno: El principio del fin.**_

Lily's POV

Estaba sentada en el sofá del salón de mi casa con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del sonido de la lluvia que caía fuera. Quien me iba a decir que tras años de insultos y disputas, en mi último curso en Hogwarts, me haría amiga de Lucius Malfoy.

Quien me iba a decir que después de ser torturada por el en la biblioteca, pasaríamos tardes juntos hablando, riendo …

De eso ya había pasado un año. Un año desde que dejáramos Hogwarts y se hiciera mortífago, porque a pesar de mis intentos por alejarle de ese mundo lo hizo, _" No tengo otra opción" _fueron sus palabras.

A pesar de que si Voldemort descubría que visitaba a una sangre sucia sin intenciones de matarla, acabaría muerto, se las ingeniaba para vernos de vez en cuando, y allí estaba yo, esperándole. Aunque hoy había algo que aplacada la felicidad de poder pasar un rato junto a mi amigo. En la mesilla que había enfrente del sofá había un periódico cuyo titular decía: _**Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black anuncian su boda para finales de este verano.**_ Cogí el periódico y observé la foto que mostraba a una Narcissa muy feliz y a un Lucius serio, como siempre. Bufé y volví a lanzar el periódico sobre la mesilla. Entonces oí el sonido de una aparición y de pasos que se dirigían hacia mi.

-Buenas noches- Dijo Lucius educadamente al entrar en el salón. Le miré fijamente hasta que se sentó a mi lado, entonces aparté la mirada.

-Buenas noches- Respondí seria. Mi tono de voz le sorprendió porque le vi levantar una ceja por el rabillo del ojo- ¿No tienes nada que contarme? -Mi mirada estaba fija en el periódico -

-Pues no, creo que no – Mientras hablaba me levanté y cogí el periódico. Miré el titular una vez más y se lo lancé sin contemplaciones.

-¿Ah no? - Dije con frialdad al ver como su cara pasaba de la diversión a la seriedad, cuando miró la portada.

-Lily … - Empezó.

-Me hubiera gustado enterarme por ti ¿Sabes? - Le interrumpí con la voz fría como el hielo-

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? - Gritó enfadado y se levantó- Es mi vida que no se te olvide, Evans. No tienes derecho a hacerme reclamaciones de ningún tipo- Le mire sin creer lo que oía.

-Bueno, entonces disculpame por preocuparme por ti, Malfoy – Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia la cocina sabiendo que no podría sostenele la mirada por mucho tiempo más. Me apoyé en la encimera dando la espalda a la puerta.

-¿Preocuparte? Por Merlín solo me voy a casar – Me sobresalte al oír su voz justo detrás de mi. Estaba más tranquilo incluso me pareció notar burla en tu tono de voz. Suspiré, al parecer el no lo veía de la misma manera que yo.

-¿La quieres? - Dije dándome la vuelta. Vi el desconcierto en sus ojos por la pregunta. Al ver que no respondía volví preguntarle - ¿La quieres?

-Eso no importa – Murmuró y apartó la mirada. Solté una carcajada bastante despectiva.

-Por Merlín ¡Claro que importa! ¡Vas a pasar el resto de tu vida con ella! Estamos hablando de que vivas feliz por el resto de tu días o vivir amargado por tener que compartir tu vida junto a alguien a quien no quieres – Expliqué mi punto de vista como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo– Solo quiero que estés seguro de lo que haces, porque serás tu el que tenga que vivir con ello. No quiero que cada mañana cuando despiertes y veas a Narcissa a tu lado lamentes lo que hiciste -

-Lily te creía más inteligente como para saber que esto no ha sido idea mía – Suspiró – No tengo otra opción- Bufé al oírle, estaba harta de esa excusa.

-Claro que tienes otra opción, Lucius ¿Es que no lo ves? - Dije mirándole con intensidad, intentando decir con mis ojos lo que las palabras no conseguían. Hubo un gran silencio, un silencio tenso en que ambos nos mirámos fijamente.

-Esta conversación es ridícula. Me voy a casar con Narcissa, no es algo discutible y menos contigo – Dijo seriamente – No todos podemos permitirnos el lujo de verlo todo blanco o negro – Sin más se dió la vuelta y desapareció en una nube negra.

Al escucharle y ver después como se iba sentí que la furia me embargaba y perdí el control de tal manera que todos los cristales de la casa se rompieron. Cogí la varita y lancé un hechizo de protección para evitar que volviera a aparecerse en mi casa.

Dos semanas después recibí una carta suya.

_**Al parecer no quieres volver a verme, tranquila no volveré a intentar aparecerme en tu casa. Espero que todo te vaya bien. Lucius Malfoy.**_


	2. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling incluido Severus Snape para mi desgracia … Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi cabecita hiperactiva.

Antes de nada quiero dar las gracias a, **Ascen Love You, Almu Umpalumpa, Laura Katiuska** y **Sonia Compi de bus**, por animarme a subir la historia a pesar de que yo creía (y sigo creyendo) que apesta. Y a todos los demás que han dejado un review, han añadido la historia a favoritos o que leen en el anonimato gracias de todo corazón. La respuesta a los reviews después del capítulo, que es bastante cortito pero espero que lo disfruten igual.

_**Capítulo dos: La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.**_

Los jardines de la mansión Malfoy estaban adornados con motivos blancos. Desde mi posición se veía un pequeño escenario con un arco decorado también en blanco para el gran evento y al menos unas cien sillas para invitados. Hoy, tres meses después de la última vez que nos vimos, Lucius se casaba con Narcissa y por mucho que había intentado convencerme de que no era una buena idea ir, allí estaba yo, escondida detrás de un árbol escuchando como los novios intercambiaban los votos. Cuando el hombre que llevaba a cabo en enlace preguntó si alguien tenía algún inconveniente para que la boda no se realizara, tuve que apretar fuertemente los dientes y recordar la cantidad de mortifagos presentes que me matarían sin ningún miramiento, si descubrían que estaba allí, para no salir y decir la gran cantidad de razones que tenía para impedir la boda.

Después le preguntó a Narcissa si aceptaba Lucius como esposo a lo que ella respondió con un alegre si quiero, luego fue su turno y para mi sorpresa se tomó su tiempo para responder. La mirada de Lucius vagó por todos los allí presentes hasta pararse en mi. Me miró con fijeza y me pareció ver un brillo especial en su mirada pero desapareció tan rápido que no estaba segura si había sido real o un producto de imaginación. Seguimos mirándonos y por un segundo, solo un segundo, creí que usaría la misma táctica que usó la ultima vez que nos vimos, que desaparecería sin más. Pero no, el no era así, miró a Narcissa y dijo un sí quiero que sonó a sentencia de muerte.

Y así con los aplausos de todos los invitados y la imagen del beso de los recién casados me desaparecí.

_**Ascen Love You: No es increíble lo que pasa es que tu me quieres demasiado como para decirme la verdad jajajaja. Bueno aquí tienes el siguiente cap, espero que te guste. Te quiero My Love. **_

_**Lucius Malfoy: Si quien lo iba a decir, todo esto por nuestro roll. Pues claro que lo vales, no te atrevas a dudarlo xD**_

_**Almu Umpalumpa: Woohh me alegro mucho que pienses eso de mi historia, aquí tienes el segundo espero que te guste.**_

_**Compi de bus: Bueno con esta historia queda demostrado que nada es imposible, a pesar de que no este para nada bien contado (aunque tu pienses lo contrario xD)**_


	3. Ele

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece todo es de J.K. Rowling. Lo que no reconozcan salió de mi cabecita.

Quiero decicar este capítulo al que tiene gran parte de culpa en que yo haya escrito esto, mi querido **Lucius Malfoy. **Gracias por ese increíble roll, prácticamente tu fuiste mi inspiración xD. Y obviamente tampoco puedo dejar de mencionar a todos aquellos que leen esta historia mil gracias a todos.

Como el segundo capítulo me supo a poco he decidido subir el tercero también, espero que os guste ^_^

_**Capítulo tres: Ele**_

Lucius's POV

Abrí los ojos lentamente, noté un peso sobre mi pecho y reprimí el bufido que pugnaba por salir. Narcissa tenía la costumbre de dormir abrazada a mí a pesar de ella sabía que era algo que no me gustaba. ¿Por qué? A ella le había dicho que porque me agobiaba, aunque la realidad era muy distinta. Miré a mi esposa y como cada vez que la veía junto a mi, en la cama, recordé últimas palabras que Lily me dijo once años atrás, "_No quiero que cada mañana cuando despiertes y veas a Narcissa a tu lado, lamentes lo que hiciste". _No lo lamentaba. Narcissa era una buena esposa, habíamos tenido un hijo juntos pero a pesar de eso, no era feliz. Reprimí otro bufido, nada me repateaba más que saber que, la que una vez había sido mi mejor amiga, tenía razón. Aparté a Narcissa con cuidado, hoy era mi cumpleaños y tenía la esperanza de poder ir al ministerio antes de que despertara y así no tener que fingir que me hacía feliz con su efusividad.

Me arreglé mientras mi cabeza seguía rondando sobre Lily. Otra cosa que me repateaba y que nunca reconocería ni bajo cien crucciatus es que la echaba de menos. Muchas veces pensé en dejarme caer por su casa. Ahora que Voldemort había desaparecido no me jugaba el cuello por verla aunque obviamente mi orgullo me lo impedía.

Cuando estaba apunto de irme una lechuza picoteó la ventana, me apresuré a abrirla y coger la carta, Draco me felicitaba por mi cumpleaños. La deje sobre la mesilla de noche, ya le respondería cuando volviera. Fui a la chimenea de mi despacho, cogí polvos flu, dije ¡Ministerio de magia! y desaparecí entre llamaradas verdes.

Tras una larga reunión con el ministro este me había pedido que llevara unos documentos al departamento de aurores. Caminé con rapidez, no podía creer que yo, Lucius Malfoy, estuviera haciendo de chico de los recados. Al llegar allí choqué contra alguien y todo los papeles salieron volando.

-Mira por donde vas – Gruñí sin ni si quiera mirar a la persona con la que había chocado y rápidamente me puse a recoger todos los documentos.

-Te recordaba un poco más educado- Esa voz me congeló. Me di la vuelta lentamente y la vi. Seguía igual, físicamente al menos, pero nada más verla supe que algo era diferente. Sonreía, sí, pero esa sonrisa no transmitía la misma felicidad de antes.

-Lily- Susurre. Ella se acercó a mi y empezó a recoger todo. Me arrodillé a su lado - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Trabajo aquí – Contestó con simpleza, se levantó y me entregó los papales – Soy auror – Asentí lentamente, sorprendido, nunca la hubiera imaginado siendo auror.

-Bueno yo me voy ya – Dije con seriedad y me di la vuelta. No había dado más que dos pasos cuando me llamó.

-Lucius – Me di la vuelta y la miré con una ceja alzada. Caminó hacia mi, mordiéndose suavemente el labio. Durante el tiempo en el que fuimos amigos aprendí a descifrar todos sus gestos y supe por ello que estaba nerviosa. Lily paró enfrente de mi y se llevó las manos al cuello – Toma – Estiré el brazo y me entregó un colgante con una ele que reconocí al instante, lo llevaba ya en Hogwarts.

-¿Por qué? - no entendía porque me entregaba algo que yo sabía que era muy importante para ella. Sonrió débilmente.

-Ele de liso, de lluvia, de lamento, de lágrimas– Ella suspiró y yo me di cuenta que todas esas palabras tenían que ver conmigo – Ele de Lucius. Sé que no te lo vas a poner, puede que incluso lo tires nada más salir de aquí, no se, me conformo con saber – Paró como si estuviera reconsiderando lo que decía -con creer que lo tienes tú- Cerró mi mano sobre el colgante – Feliz cumpleaños Lucius – Susurró y se fue.

Entonces, como no hacía desde hace once años, sonreí. La seguí con la mirada hasta que entró en una sala. Miré el colgante y lo guardé en mi bolsillo, claro que no me lo iba a poner, pero era algo que siempre iba a llevar conmigo. Dejé los papeles encima de la primera mesa que encontré y me fui de allí haciendo nota mental de pasarme más a menudo por el departamento de aurores.

**Ascen Love You: Gracias a tu confianza en mí estoy aquí, y eso es algo que te voy a agradecer siempre por mucho que me digas que no es necesario. Aquí esta el tercero de la mano de Lucius, espero te guste Always **


	4. No hay más ciego que el que no quiere ve

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Mil gracias a todos los que leen esto, creerme que sin vosotros esto no tendría sentido. Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste ¡A leer!

_**Capitulo cuatro: No hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver.**_

Sentado en el escritorio de mi despacho con un vaso de whisky de fuego en la mano, observaba el colgante que tantos problemas me había traído. Hacía un mes que lo tenía en mi poder y nunca me separaba de el, siempre lo tenia en la mano o en uno de mis bolsillos. Fue ahí donde Narcissa lo encontró y obviamente me reclamó por ello.

**Flash Back**

¿De dónde has sacado esto Lucius? - Gritó Narcissa colérica enseñándome el colgante. La miré como si no supiera a que se refería. Eso pareció enfurecerla más - ¡Es el colgante de la impura! -

¿Qué impura? Narcissa ¿De qué me estas hablando? - Respondí decidiendo seguir haciéndome el tonto. Ella se llevo los dedos índice y pulgar al puente de la nariz, supuse que llamando a su paciencia.

Hablo – Dijo muy lentamente – del colgante de la asquerosa sangre sucia, Evans, que he encontrado en uno de tus bolsillos- Me encogí de hombros sin darle importancia a lo que decía aunque estaba muy sorprendido de que ella supiera a quien pertenecía el colgante.

Narcissa sabes que fuimos amigos, me lo regalo – Dije con tranquilidad. Ella dio un par de pasos hacia mi.

No me mientas, Lucius esto – Me enseñó de nuevo el colgante moviéndolo – No lo tenías hasta hace poco, has vuelto a verla – Hablaba en un tono de voz normal pero podía notar toda la ira, la furia, la rabia contenida y los celos. Al ver que yo no respondía pues no tenía nada que decir dio un grito de rabia y en un arranque se dirigió a la chimenea. Reaccioné rápidamente y agarré su mano un segundo antes de que lo tirara al fuego. La miré con los muy abiertos, sintiendo que la furia me dominaba.

-¿Qué demonios ibas a hacer? - Siseé de una manera muy peligrosa pero Narcissa no se achantó. -Esa maldita impura siempre ha estado en medio, solo tenía que ver como te miraba para darme cuenta – Respondió ella en un tono de voz gélido.

-No digas estupideces la única que siempre ha estado en medio has sido tu – Respondí y al segundo abrí los ojos con sorpresa y solté a Narcissa como si quemara, al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho.

**Fin de flash back**

Varias horas después seguía sin poder explicar porque había dicho eso. Aunque ahora lo que ocupaba mi mente era otra cosa _"Solo tenia que ver como te miraba para darme cuenta" _

¿Cómo me miraba Lily? Eramos amigos nada más. Sin poder evitarlo un recuerdo llegó a mi mente sobre los días previos al baile de nuestro último curso …

_Que ibas a ir con Narcissa no es ninguna novedad – La voz de Lily sonó molesta y yo la miré con una ceja alzada - ¿Qué? He visto como te mira y bueno supuse que … - Solté una carcajada – No me gusta Narcissa es demasiado … quiero decir no es tan … - Ella me miró divertida, decidí cambiar el rumbo de la conversación – Te lo iba a pedir a ti, pero Severus se me adelantó – Ella me miró sorprendida – No voy a ir con el – Murmuró -¿No? - Ella negó con la cabeza – Iré sola supongo, aunque me hubiera encantado ir contigo – Apartó la mirada aunque alcancé a ver un leve sonrojo-_

¿Sería posible que …? No, definitivamente estaba perdiendo la razón. Tomé un gran trago de mi bebida para olvidar todas las estupideces que me rondaban la cabeza, aunque no me sirvió de mucho, ya que me di cuenta de que estuve a punto de completar la frase _"no es tan" _con un "como tú". Me golpeé la cabeza con el escritorio ¿Pero qué me pasa?

Otra frase de Lily llegó a mi memoria _ "Me hubiera gustado enterarme por ti ¿Sabes?" _

Mi mente repaso toda esa conversación y si había preocupación en ella pero en esa frase, la que había dado comienzo a todo, en ella no había preocupación, había reproche, había … celos.

Entones, como flashes, recordé la ansiedad con la que me preguntó _"¿La quieres?" _Y la intensidad en su mirada cuando dijo _"Claro que tienes otra opción, Lucius ¿Es que no lo ves?" _

La fuerza con la que esta revelación me golpeó hizo que estrellara el vaso de whisky contra la pared, todo ahora tenía sentido. Claro que tenía otra opción solo que nunca la quise ver, la había tenido a ella.

**Ascen Love You: Jajajaja bueno yo no me voy a quejar porque dejes un review en cada capítulo ¡Always!**

**Laura Katiuska: He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste de incluir más flashbacks, seguramente el siguiente capítulo te guste ;)**

**Smithback: Si muy triste y me temo que va a seguir en la misma línea … Espero te guste :D**


	5. Demasiado tarde

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K Rowling excepto Alexander, él salió de mi mente inestable.

Como siempre quiero agradecer a todos los que dejan un review, agregan el fic a favoritos o a alertas, de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen con ello.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo cinco: Demasiado tarde.<strong>_

Tras la discusión con Narcissa y mi posterior descubrimiento de la verdad pasé varios días en los que cada cosa que hacía me recordaba mis tiempos en Hogwarts con Lily, sobre todo el momento que dio comienzo a todo …

"_Caminaba rápidamente hacia la clase de pociones cuando al pasar por la biblioteca alguien chocó contra mí. Dí un par de pasos hacia atrás y me apoye en pared para no caer – Lo siento, no te vi – Al oír la disculpa me fije en la chica con la que había chocado, Evans._

_La miré con superioridad – Vaya, vaya – Ella ni siquiera me contestó, terminó de recoger sus libros del suelo e intentó pasar por mi lado. Me puse en medio impidiéndola el paso – Apartate Malfoy – La miré con una ceja alzada y ella bufó – Deberías respetar a tus superiores, sangre sucia – Lily me miró de arriba abajo y soltó una carcajada - ¿Tú, superior? No me hagas reir – Me apartó de un empujón y siguió caminando. Apreté los dientes con fuerza y saqué mi varita. Sin persarlo mucho la apunté y dije – Cruccio – Vi como Lily cayó al suelo y soltó un pequeño quejido. Un momento después rompí la maldición. _

_Ella se quedó en el suelo y un momento después se levantó temblando, ayudándose con la pared. Entonces se dio la vuelta tan rápido que no me dio tiempo a reaccionar - ¡Petrifucus Totalus! - Sentí como todo mi cuerpo se endurecía y caí a plomo al suelo. Lily se acercó lentamente con una pequeña sonrisa malvada, nunca la había visto así – Supongo que ahora debería pagarte con la misma moneda – Murmuró mientras se agachaba a mi lado – Pero yo no soy como tú, así que te voy a hacer un favor – Me apuntó con la varita a la cara – te haré un pequeño cambio de look, Densaugeo – Cerré los ojos cuando el hechizó impactó contra mi cara. Mi incisivos empezaron a crecer al igual que mi rabia, la maldita sangre sucia me estaba dejando en ridículo. Lliy observó los efectos del hechizo durante un momento y después se levantó y empezó a recoger sus libros. _

_Cuando creía que se iba a ir y me iba a dejar allí para que cualquiera me viera, se dio la vuelta – Espero que esto te sirva de lección, Finite Incatatem – Murmuró con la mirada dura y la voz gélida, después se fue. "_

Claro que me sirvió de lección, desde entonces no fui capaz de ver a Lily con alguien inferior a mi. A consecuencia de nuestro encuentro ambos llegamos tarde a la clase de pociones y tuvimos que sentarnos en los único sitios que quedaban libres, una al lado del otro. En el momento en el que el profesor dijo que íbamos hacer un trabajo con nuestro compañero de mesa, me acordé de Merlín y de toda su familia. Ahora creo que debería mandarle algo en agradecimiento por ello. Obligados a pasar tiempo juntos, tuvimos que dejar los malos modos a un lado y así surgió una frágil amistad.

Salí de mis pensamientos al ver a Narcissa caminando hacia los jardines. Las cosas iban de mal en peor con ella. Narcissa y yo dormíamos en habitaciones separadas y obviamente no nos dirijíamos la palabra para nada. Me dirigí hacia la chimenea para ir al ministerio. Últimamente pasaba la mayor parte del día allí, concretamente en le departamento de aurores. Había decidido recuperar lo que alguna vez tuve, la amiga que me hacia reír, con la que podía hablar de cualquier cosa o con la que podía estar simplemente en silencio disfrutando de su compañía. Pero parecía que esa chica que alguna vez conocí se había esfumado. Nuestra relación había mejorado pero Lily ya no sonreía, sus ojos estaban apagados, había perdido toda la alegría.

Nada más llegar fui hacia el despacho de Lily. Entré dispuesto a averiguar que es lo que ocurría, pero lo que vi me dejó pasmado. Allí de pie,con las manos de Lily entre las suyas estaba Alexander, un auror engreído que siempre estaba alrededor de ella. El tipo, por no decirle de otra manera, le decía que no se arrepentiría de ir al baile con el. Salí de allí como si hubiera visto al mismísimo Señor Oscuro.

Me desaparecí hasta mi casa y nada mas llegar pateé lo primero que encontré. ¡Maldito idiota! Con gusto le haría tragar un par de cruciatus ¡Gran bastardo! ¿Quien demonios se cree que es para tocar a mi pelirroja? Paré en seco, Lucius ¿Desde cuando es TU pelirroja? Dijo mi propia mente. Destrocé un mueble de otra patada y me senté con la respiración acelerada mientras sentía que una gran peso se instalaba en mi pecho, como si llevara encima una gran losa y junto a el, un gran sentimiento de perdida. Respiré hondo intentando tranquilizarme y mi mente voló a otro recuerdo que mostraba la oportunidad que no había sabido aprovechar …

"_Osea, que te tienes que unir a los mortífagos por tus padres – La voz de Lily sonó muy triste, como nunca la había oído antes. Asentí con resignación – No tengo otra opción – Ella paró y me miró fijamente – Siempre hay otra opción, puedes irte, esconderte para que Voldemort no te encuentre – Negué con la cabeza – Irme ¿Yo solo? No soportaría la soledad – Bromeé intentando que Lily no siguiera insistiendo en un tema que no tenía solución – Yo puedo ir contigo – Dijo con una gran determinación -" _

Por un momento me permití pensar en como hubiera sido mi vida y me hubiera ido con Lily. Lo primero que llegó a mi al pensarlo fue un sentimiento de deshonra. Un Malfoy no huye, da igual la situación que sea. Luego me centré en mi día a día y la sensación que me inundó fue innegable y muy superior a la deshonra. Felicidad. Sabía que con ella hubiera sido feliz. Recordé sus ojos, ahora sin vida, tal vez los dos hubiéramos sido felices. Me levanté y llamé a un elfo doméstico para que recogiera todo este estropicio .Me fui de allí maldiciendo a Alexander, al baile benéfico y a mi estupidez.

* * *

><p><strong>The darkness princess: ¡Hola! Me alegra mucho que te guste en serio. Es una pena que hayaís borrado la historia realmente me hubiera gustado leerla :D ¡Un saludo!<strong>

**Smithback: Jajajaja y que lo digas xD **

**Alfy-Malfoy: ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tu review, aquí tienes el siguiente espero que te guste :D**

**Lucius Malfoy: Jajaja A ver dime, mi querido Lucius ¿Cómo no me voy a acordar de ti? xD  
><strong>


	6. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Disclaimer: Todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, salvo Alexander que salió de mi mente inestable.

Como siempre gracias a todos los que leen la historia, sin vosotros esto no sería lo mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_**Capítulo seis: ¿Por qué me haces esto?**_

_**. **_

Hoy se celebra el baile benéfico que el ministro había organizado con el fin de recaudar fondos para un causa que no me importaba lo más mínimo. Pero la cuestión es que no había podido negarme a ir y allí estaba yo sentado con Narcissa a mi lado, al menos teníamos que aparentar que todo iba bien. Observé como Lily bailaba con el imbécil de Alexander. El la hablaba mientras bailaban al ritmo de la música, aunque era muy obvio que ella no le hacía ningún caso. Tenía la mirada perdida, sumida en sus pensamientos que seguramente serían mucho más interesantes que lo que ese … le estaba contando.

Al terminar la canción ella se dio la vuelta como una autómata y empezó a caminar alejándose de él. Mi mano voló hacia mi varita cuando la paró y besó su mano. Lily ni se inmutó y se sentó en una mesa. Alexander fue hacia las bebidas que justamente estaban detrás de nosotros. Un recuerdo del baile de nuestro ultimo año me inundó...

"_Me debes un baile, Evans – Lily se levantó lentamente – Así no es como una caballero pide un _

_baile, Malfoy – Dijo con una mezcla de reproche y decepción en la voz-"_

Ella tenía razón un caballero no pedía así un baile, rápidamente me levante.

-Ahora vuelvo – Le dije a Narcissa, la cual ni se molestó en contestarme. Fui con paso rápido hasta su mesa y me aclaré la garganta al llegar a su lado. Lily me miró con la confusión plasmada en sus ojos.

-¿Me concedes este baile?- Hice una pequeña reverencia y le ofrecí mi mano. Sonrió, pero la alegría no le llegó a los ojos.

-Parece que por fin has aprendido modales – Puso su mano sobre la mía y la ayude a levantarse mientras sonreía divertido. La guié hasta la pista y empezamos a bailar.

-Te lo pasas muy bien con Alexander ehh – Dije irónicamente, ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros – No me gusta para ti – comenté intentando sacar un tema de conversación aunque mi mente añadió ¿Qué hombre, que no fueras tu, te gustaría para ella? Lily me miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Por qué? - Preguntó suavemente.

-Me recuerda mucho a Potter – Ella rió aunque fue una risa triste.

-A mi también – Se encogió de hombros y yo la miré con sorpresa.

-Pero tu nunca soportaste a Potter, entonces porque … - Ella no me dejó terminar la pregunta.

-He decidido seguir adelante- La respiración se me fue durante un segundo y el sentimiento de perdida aumentó.

-Has decidido olvidarme- Lo dije sin pensar, pero ya ¿Que más daba? Los ojos de Lily brillaron con sorpresa durante un segundo.

-Vaya, al fin te diste cuenta – Suspiró –He dicho seguir adelante eso es algo muy distinto a olvidar – No entendí lo que quiso decir y mi cara debió reflejarlo porque continuó – Llevo once años intentando olvidarte, ahora simplemente quiero seguir mi camino -

Entonces lo vi todo claro, no había elegido a Alexander porque le gustara. Había sido él, como podía haber sido cualquier otro. Era un intento desesperado por seguir con su camino en vistas de que ella sola no podía.

La miré a los ojos y no pude soportar ver el vacío en ellos, así que la acerqué a mi e hice que apoyara la cabeza en mi hombro. Respiré hondo, el olor de su pelo me inundó y un sentimiento de calma se expandió por mi pecho.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- Susurró en mi oído con la voz rota. No supe qué responder. No podía decirle que era tan egoísta que no podía permitir que me dejara atrás. Hablé siguiendo con el tema anterior como si no hubiera escuchado su pregunta.

-Pero no serás feliz -Se encogió de hombros con resignación.

-Sé que nunca seré feliz- Levantó la cabeza y su mirada fue exactamente al lugar en el que se encontraba Narcissa, que curiosamente hablaba muy animadamente con Alexander. No le di importancia y volví a fijar mi atención en Lily. Había vuelto a apoyar la cabeza en mi hombro, una de sus manos descansaba en mi pecho la cual cubrí con la mía. Su otra mano estaba en mi cintura.

Seguimos moviéndonos suavemente y sentí que algo húmedo mojaba mi camisa, estaba llorando. Apreté a Lily contra mí sintiéndome peor que nunca.

**. **

* * *

><p><strong>. <strong>

**Ascen Love You: No sabes lo feliz que me hace que pienses eso, My Love ¡Always!**

**Alfy-Malfoy: Me alegra que te gustara, aquí tienes el siguiente ¡Saludos!**

**The darkness princess: Jajajaja si que luego lo tiene que recoger el pobre elfo. Yo creo que les haría mucho bien a ambos que volvieran a ser amigos xD**

**Andrea Malfoy: Me hace mucha ilusión que te guste :D Por cierto estoy deseando leer el siguiente capítulo de la tuya.**


	7. Ilusiones rotas

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece todo es propiedad de J.K Rowling.

Bueno debo informar de que esta historia llega a su fin, tan solo quedan dos capítulos. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que seguís la hisotoria y ahora ¡A leer!

* * *

><p><strong> .<strong>

_**Capítulo siete: Ilusiones rotas.**_

_**. **_

Cuando la canción terminó Lily se separó de mi. Por suerte ya había dejado de llorar.

-Tu esposa debe estar esperándote – Y sin más se fue.

Suspiré y caminé hacia la mesa donde estaba Narcissa, pero no se encontraba allí. La busqué con la mirada por todo el lugar pero no la encontré. Supuse que se habría cansado de estar sola y se habría ido a casa. Fui hasta el baño buscando despejarme un poco después de lo que acababa de pasar. Al llegar abrí el grifo y me mojé la cara, entonces oí ruidos en uno de los cubículos. Rodé los ojos, para algo están los hoteles, pensé. Caminé hacia la salida pero paré en seco y me di la vuelta, la chaqueta que salía por debajo de la puerta era la de Narcissa. Saqué mi varita con un movimiento brusco.

-Bombarda Máxima – La puerta reventó y encontré a Narcissa sentada a horcajadas sobre Alexander. La miré furioso durante un segundo y salí con rápidez pero sin perder mi paso elegante. Llegué al salón y me encontré a Lily de frente.

-¿Lucius? ¿Te encuentras bien? - Me miró con preocupación. Yo seguía respirando aceleradamente, la imagen de Narcissa sobre ese, ese … seguía en mi mente. Puede que no la quisiera pero seguía siendo mi esposa. Entonces reaccioné y agarré a Lily de la cintura, ahora lo único que quería era devolverle el golpe.

-¿Pero que …? - Ella se echó hacia atrás. Vi como sus ojos se habrían con sorpresa, me giré a mirar y vi a Narcissa caminando rapidamente hacia aquí con la ropa descolocada. Volví a intentar acercarla a mi pero Lily me apartó de un empujón y me miró enfadada.

-No me vas a usar a modo de venganza – Dijo tajantemente. Respiré hondo intentando tranquilizarme pero no daba muchos resultados – Siempre te he considerado mejor que ella, así que respeta a tu mujer- Narcissa y Alexander llegaron hasta nosotros. Lily se giró a verle y le dió una sonora bofetada.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a mi, nunca – Siseó y salió del salón. Los miré, tenía la maldición asesina en punta de la lengua casi podía sentir la textura de las palabras. Cogí una gran bocanada de aire llamando a mi calma.

-Narcissa – dije muy lentamente, intentando controlarme – quiero el divorcio - Y sin ni siquiera mirarla me fui de allí con paso firme.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, lo primero que hice fue ir al ministerio y pedir los papeles del divorcio. Al salir de la oficina encargada de ello fui hasta los ascensores, allí me encontré con Lily.<p>

-Hola – dijo ella seriamente.

-Buenos días – Respondí en el mismo tono.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí tan pronto? - Le tendí los papeles y ella me miró -¿Lo has pensado bien? - Preguntó -

-Nunca he pensado algo tanto en mi vida – Mi tono y mi expresión seguían siendo serias y frías.

-Está bien – El ascensor paró en el departamento de aurores. Ella salió – Si algún día quieres hablar, ya sabes donde encontrarme – Asentí lentamente y el ascensor se puso en marcha de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Por fin, tres años después de discusiones con Narcissa había conseguido el divorcio. Al principio ella se negó pero increíblemente nuestro hijo Draco consiguió convencerla. El se dio cuenta de que si seguíamos juntos todo seguiría empeorando así que con una madurez que yo no creía posible en un chaval de catorce años habló con su madre y la hizo entrar en razón.<p>

Mi relación con Lily había mejorado muchísimo, volvíamos a ser los de antes en cierta forma. Aunque a veces había silencios algo incómodos en los que ambos nos mirábamos. Veía el anhelo en sus ojos y las ganas de estrecharla en mis brazos eran casi incontrolables pero sabía que no era lo correcto, no al menos hasta el día de hoy.

Deje los papeles en mi despacho y me fui rápidamente a la chimenea para ir al ministerio, invitaría a cenar a Lily y después le contaría la noticia. Estaba apunto de soltar los polvos flu cuando un dolor intenso atravesó mi antebrazo izquierdo.

-No- Susurre, no era posible, no ahora. Me subí la manga del brazo izquierdo, la marca tenebrosa había adquirido todo el color que había perdido, incluso se movía. Eso solo podía significar una cosa Lord Voldemort había regresado. Salí corriendo hacia mi habitación, abrí el último cajón de mi mesilla de noche y cogí la máscara de mortifago. La mire con asco, y me la coloqué sintiendo como todas la ilusiones de estar con Lily se rompían en mil pedazos. Si ese demente había vuelto que ella estuviera a mi lado solo la pondría en peligro de muerte. La idea de huir con ella se me pasó por la mente, pero en ese momento sentí el dolor del segundo llamado del Señor Tenebroso. No, Lucius Malfoy nunca huye, agarré mi varita y me desaparecí para encontrarme con Lord Voldemort.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Andrea Malfoy: Espero que este también te guste. Aaah y Lucius todavía no me lo ha pasado, estoy empezando a impacientarme xD**

**Lucius Malfoy: Como ya te dije los reviews que más me gustan son los tuyos xD Por cierto aprovecho para quejarme porque aun no me has pasado el capítulo :D**

**Smithback: Después de este cap no se si seguirás pensando lo mismo de Narcissa **

**Alfy-Malfoy: Bueno pues aquí lo tienes, espero que te guste ¡Saludos!**


	8. Calma en la tormenta

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Bueno aquí les dejo el penúltimo capítulo, espero que les guste. Gracias de todo corazón a los que seguís la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>. <strong>

_**Capí**__**tulo ocho: Calma en la tormenta.**_

_**. **_

Finalmente Lord Voldemort se había hecho con el control de mundo mágico, el ministerio había caído y por eso nos había convocado. Aunque eso era algo que yo, ya sabía. Lily, de la que solo tenía noticias mediante cartas, había tenido que dejar su empleo en el departamento de aurores ya que por ser hija de muggles se arriesgaba a terminar en Azkaban si se quedaba allí. A pesar de lo mucho que había insistido no se había ido a un lugar seguro, si es que existía alguno en estos tiempos. Lily se había quedado aquí luchando junto al resto de miembros de la Orden del Fénix en contra del Señor Oscuro y sinceramente esperaba que consiguieran acabar con el.

Rara era la vez que no era sometido a una tortura como castigo por no cumplir las órdenes del Lord al pie de la letra. El recuerdo de cada persona a la que había matado me atormentaba cada noche y no quería más de eso. No quería convertirme en algo peor de lo que ya era.

Regresé de mis pensamientos cuando Voldemort hizo pasar a unos aurores que habían capturado, contuve la respiración hasta que los vi. Reprimí un suspiro, Lily no estaba entre ellos. El Lord dijo que podíamos hacer con ellos lo que quisiéramos y Bellatrix rápidamente se ofreció a hacerse cargo de ellos. No pude evitar sentir algo de pena por ellos, no tendrían la suerte de tener una muerte rápida. Después de eso Voldemort dio por concluida la reunión.

* * *

><p>La guerra se había desatado, el Lord había dado la orden de atacar Hogwarts y el lugar se había convertido en una campo de batalla. Todo tipo de criaturas luchaban unas contra otras, las paredes del castillo se derrumbaban y había cuerpos sin vida por todos lados. Yo me habría paso entre la gente buscando a las dos personas que únicamente me importaban. Cuando conseguí encontrar a Draco le dije que se fuera inmediatamente de allí, después seguí buscando a Lily. Llegué al gran comedor y allí estaba luchando contra dos mortífagos, aceleré el paso.<p>

-Incarcerous – Susurré y uno de ellos cayo al suelo con unas fuertes cuerdas alrededor de su cuerpo. Rápidamente Lily se libró del otro mortifago, nos miramos y no hubo necesidad de decir palabra alguna. Terminamos con la distancia que nos separaba y nos fundimos en un beso. Un beso dulce y lento que llevaba años esperando. Nos separamos y nuestras frentes se unieron, oía los hechizos volar de un lado para otro, los gritos pero nada de eso importaba sentía una calma que nunca había sentido antes. Entonces un chillido sobresalió por encima de los demás.

-¡Maldito traidor! ¡Cruccio! - La voz de Bellatrix resonó en todo el gran comedor. Esperé recibir la maldición pero el cuerpo de Lily se dobló entre mis brazos cayendo a plomo al suelo.

-¡Reducto! - Grité lleno de furia y Bellatrix, tan enfrascada en la tortura como estaba, no pudo hacer nada para desviar el hechizo. Salió disparada varios metros hacia atrás, rompiéndose así la maldición.

Me agaché al lado de Lily y la ayudé a levantarse. Pasé una mano por su pelo y la miré intentando detectar algún daño pero salvo un pequeño temblor de su cuerpo, no encontré nada más. Lily sonrió dándome a entender que todo estaba bien.

-¡Qué conmovedor! - Volví a oír la voz de Bellatrix – Siempre supe que te traías algo con la sangre sucia - Apreté los dientes al oír como la llamaba e hice el intento de cubrir a Lily con mi cuerpo pero no lo permitió. Me miró intensamente durante un segundo y después comenzó la lucha contra Bellatrix. Pronto se sumó más gente a nuestro favor y para mi sorpresa, Molly Weasley acabó de una vez por todas con Bellatrix Lastrange.

En ese momento todos pusimos nuestra atención a lo que ocurría en el centro del gran comedor. Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter se miraban el uno al otro como, si midieran sus fuerzas y al segundo siguiente sus respectivos hechizos colisionaron. La varita de Voldemort salió volando hasta terminar en las manos de Harry. Sentí como Lily apretó mi mano con más fuerza y yo contuve la respiración. Entonces Lord Voldemort cayó al suelo desplomado, su reino del terror había concluido.

** .**

* * *

><p><strong>. <strong>

**The darkness princess: Me alegra mucho que te gustara. Si, se que es un poco extraño el comportamiento de Draco pero al fin y al cabo son sus padres y quiere que sean felices o al menos así es como yo lo veo ¡Saludos!**

**Alba04: Bueno creo que aquí tienes la respuesta, parece que por fin va a ser feliz.**

**Andrea Malfoy: Jajajajaja pues si ehh que yo sigo esperando xD Aquí tienes el siguiente espero que te siga encantando :D **


	9. Verde Slytherin, rojo Gryffindor

Disclaimer: Todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling

Bueno aquí traigo el último capítulo, debo reconocer que me da mucha pena terminar esta historia pero como se suele decir todo lo que empieza en algún momento tiene que acabar.

Quiero agradecer a **Lucius Malfoy, Andrea Malfoy, Ascen Love You, Almu Umpalumpa, Laura Katiuska, Sonia compidebus, ****Smithback, ****The darkness princess, Alfy-Malfoy, Alba04, **por sus reviews con ánimos, consejos y opiniones. No saben lo feliz que me habéis hecho con cada uno de ellos. Espero que nos leamos en las siguientes historias que publique. No me enrollo más, espero que os guste.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Capítulo nueve: Verde Slytherin, rojo Gryffindor.**_

_**.**_

Desperté al sentir un suave movimiento a mi lado. Abrí los ojos y vi como Lily se acomodaba sobre mi. Respiré hondo mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo de su rostro, me encantaba verla dormir. Me traía la paz que tanto había necesitado durante estos años. Era como si los fantasmas de mi pasado se disiparan.

Después de la guerra Lily y yo formalizamos nuestra relación a pesar de que que todos nos señalaban, sobre todo por mi fama como mortífago. Tras un juicio y desembolsar una gran cantidad de dinero como fianza para no ir a Azkaban mis cuentas pendientes con la justicia estuvieron saldadas. Lily volvió a moverse y abrió los ojos, levantó la cabeza y me miró con una sonrisa.

-Hola- Dijo con voz somnolienta.

-Buenos días – Besé la mano que tenía el anillo de casada. Lily miró el reloj dela mesilla de noche y se incorporó – ¿A dónde vas? -Yo también me levanté y la sujeté de la cintura evitando que abandonara la cama.

-A la ducha- Empecé a besar suavemente su rostro, desde la sien hasta la barbilla – Lucius ya llego tarde – La miré con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa traviesa.

-Muy bien, pues a la ducha- La cogí entre mis brazos y la llevé en volandas hasta el baño.

Un buen rato después Lily se vestía apresuradamente mientras yo hacia lo mismo más lentamente con una sonrisa divertida en mi rostro y sin perderla de vista.

-Yo no le veo la gracia- Dijo intentando parecer enfadada – Voy a tener un montón de trabajo atrasado.

-Es solo para que no olvides lo que dejarías si decides seguir hacia delante, Evans – Ella caminó hasta mi con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Entiendo – Comentó – Pero no esperes que diga algo que suba tu ya de por sí excesivo ego – Me hice el sorprendido ante ese comentario y ella rodó los ojos – Aaah y es Señora Malfoy – Aclaró antes de darme un suave beso y meterse en la chimenea para ir al ministerio.

Cuando terminé de vestirme cogí el colgante que ella me había regalado por mi cumpleaños hace tantos años. Hoy era el suyo, seguramente pensaba que lo había olvidado pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Fui hasta mi despacho, de uno de los cajones del escritorio saqué una pequeña caja con un colgante exactamente igual solo que en vez de tener un rubí al final de la letra, tenía una esmeralda. Lo guardé en el bolsillo y salí hacia el ministerio.

Nada más llegar al departamento de aurores busqué a Lily con la mirada por lo que choqué con alguien.

-Mira por donde vas- Gruñó mi joven esposa mientras se agachaba a recoger los papeles que se le habían caído. Me apresuré a ayudarla.

-Te recordaba más educada – Ella soltó una carcajada.

-Serán las malas juntas – Me dio un mirada significativa. Terminamos de recoger todo y nos levantamos. Le arrebaté lo papeles y los dejé sobre una mesa. Vi que iba a protestar y levanté una malo para que me dejara hablar.

-Cierra los ojos- Dije suavemente. Me miró con suspicacia durante un momento, después suspiró y cerró los ojos. La rodeé poniéndome a su espalda. Aparté su pelo, saqué el colgante y lo deslicé sobre su cuello – Ya- Ella abrió los ojos y cogió el colgante. Mientras lo observaba yo susurré en su oído con voz sedosa.

-Ele de lluvia, de leal, de libertad, de leona – Ante esto ultimo ella rió – Ele de Lily – Mis brazos, que antes estaban en sus hombros, bajaron hasta abrazarla por la cintura – Feliz cumpleaños – Se dió la vuelta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y me beso dulcemente.

-Gracias – Susurró muy cerca de mis labios y la apreté más contra mi. Yo no era un hombre que mostrara sus sentimientos normalmente, no solía decirla todo lo que ella significaba para mi, pero por su cumpleaños debía hacer un esfuerzo. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire.

-Te quiero Lily – Vi el brillo de felicidad en sus ojos antes de fundirnos en un gran beso. Ahora todo estaba en su lugar, pasaría el resto de mi vida junto a la mujer que siempre había amado.

_**Fin**_


End file.
